Le Fantôme à la lanterne
by Yu-B
Summary: Quand Halloween arrive, Francis Bonnefoy se déguise comme tout le monde. Mais son déguisement n'est pas aussi joyeux que ceux des autres nations.


**Bonjour/soir. Voici une nouvelle fic sur la chère nation française qu'est Francis Bonnefoy. Pourquoi faut toujours qu'il y est quelque chose de dramatique avec lui? Si vous avez la réponse, donnez la moi. **

**En attendant bonne lecture, et _Hetalia_ n'a pas changé de propriétaire depuis ces quelques semaines. **

* * *

Chaque année, pour le jour d'Halloween, toutes les nations étaient invitées par Alfred, aux Etats-Unis. C'était jour de fête où les nations pouvaient s'amuser à effrayer leur patron respectif en se déguisant en monstre en tout genre. Arthur aimait revêtir le costume du vampire tandis que Ludwig se changeait en loup-garou. D'ailleurs la plupart des nations remettaient le même costume au fil des ans, parfois même au fil des siècles. Ça leur donnait comme une identité bien à eux. Une identité spéciale Halloween. Ainsi, Russia resterait certainement l'unique ours blanc d'Halloween qui terrifiait les parents américains en demandant « _Les bonbons ou la kalachnikov! _».

La nation française était depuis plusieurs siècles le fantôme de la bande, il avait bien essayé un costume de Cupidon tout au début, mais beaucoup le prenaient pour un Adam pervers. Il décida donc de changer après presque un siècle de bastonnade venant de la part des autres nations excédées par sa perversité. Depuis, il était fantôme. Il se promenait avec une lanterne allumée et un petit voile blanc déchiré sur la tête, dans un bel habit blanc et violet. Le tout accompagné d'un bâton de promenade en bois et décoré d'or et d'ivoire.

Francis s'observa dans son miroir, il n'y avait pas à dire: il était magnifique (comme toujours). Jetant un regard à sa montre, il s'amusa à compter les quelques secondes qui restait avant que huit heures ne sonnent. À huit heures piles, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Arthur était toujours à l'heure, un authentique gentleman. C'est en souriant que le français lui ouvrit: « Bonjour _my dear! _Oh! Du bleu! Cette couleur te va à merveille! ».

La nation britannique rougit quelque peu face à un tel compliment. Surtout que question mode vestimentaire, on pouvait lui faire confiance: il ne mâchait jamais ses mots quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans la tenue des autres nations. Antonio en avait fait les frais ce matin même, à la dernière réunion aux ONU, Francis avait dit haut et fort ce qu'il pensait de sa dernière chemise.

- Tu es prêt, _froggy_?

- Donne-moi une minute et je suis tout à toi.

Francis attrapa un ruban blanc sur sa table de chevet et quitta sa chambre en compagnie de l'anglais. C'est une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'il se noua les cheveux en une queue de cheval, ajoutant un dernier nœud très élégant à son costume.

- Je suis l'élégance personnifiée! - chantonna-t-il en se regardant une fois encore dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Ignorant superbement les yeux levés au ciel d'Arthur.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Gilbert et Elizabeta s'étaient donnés pour mission de savoir qui était le pus diabolique (costumes obliges) en embêtant chacun à leur tour le pauvre Roderich, lui aussi déguisé en diablotin. Veneziano imitait le louveteau en sautillant autour de son loup-garou de compagnon allemand, et les asiatiques essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver face aux réactions occidentales sur leur costume. Alfred avait beau être très attentif il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Yao avait un bout de papier collé au-dessus du front. Et Kiku avait bien du mal à ne pas se faire violer sur place par Sadiq, le Turque avait toujours adoré quand le japonais portait ses oreilles et sa queue de petit renard (1). Heureusement Héraclès veillait au grain.

Francis, lui, était collé au mur depuis plusieurs minutes, un verre de champagne dans la main, les yeux fixés sur son petit vampire adoré. Ce dernier était légèrement éméché, trop de verres de rhum, et manquait de s'écrouler sur la table des hors-d'œuvres à tout instant, Feliks était dans le même état, ils avaient parié à qui tiendrait le plus longtemps debout. Le polonais avait rapidement perdu face à l'ancien pirate. Finlande s'était chargé du cadavre avec Suède. Toris aurait aimé aidé son meilleur ami mais un ours blanc l'avait kidnappé sous la nappe de la table à friandises, fuyant une Biélorussie déguisée en princesse Leia et visiblement énervée. Francis, quant à lui, décida qu'il était temps de s'occuper du vainqueur.

- Allons, Arthur. Tu es complètement saoul.

- Trop pas… je vais…parfaitement bien… tu as deux têtes maintenant? Hic!

- Je dois garder ton esprit sobre au chaud, vu ce tu fais subir à ton corps.

- …lui fait rien subir…à mon corps… c'est toi le verpers… euh! le pervers… lâche-moaa!

- Allez, on va le poser sur une chaise l'Albion.

C'est tant bien que mal qu'il réussit à le faire assoir sur la première chaise venue. Malheureusement, l'anglais ne désirait nullement rester sagement dans son coin, il s'agrippait à son ami d'enfance tout en déblatérant des phrases incompréhensibles.

- …p'is d'abord c'est moi le maître du thé…rien n'a foutre de ces orientaux… je hais America… _punk isn't dead_… _I will surviveeeeee!_

- Pitié! Fais le taire, Francis!

- _Ayaah_!

- Arthur! Ferme les yeux, dors, je ne sais pas.

- Naaoon! _I want…want…wanker_! Et puis arrête de me r'garder comme ça, _stupid gosth_! Tu te prends pour qui, aristo à la manque! Et d'abord…zzzzzz.

- Je le crois pas, il s'endort d'un coup! Quel imbécile! C'est sûr, ce n'est pas Super America qui agirait comme cela! Hahaha!

- _Kolkolkolkol_.

- Oh non! Russia-san à l'alcool mauvais.

- Qui veut jouer au robinet destructeur? Amerrricaaa!

- _Noooo! Help meee!_

* * *

- Francis… _I love you…_

- Je t'aime aussi mon lapin, mais là il faut vraiment que tu dormes. Aie! Non! Ne tire pas sur mes cheveux!

- Prends-moi dans tes bras…_please…_

- Arthur…

- Zzzz…

- Il est vraiment incorrigible. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau en face du capitaine Kirkland, après une beuverie.

Le grand blond rallongea l'anglais dans son lit, le bordant avec tendresse. À plusieurs reprises le british rouvrait les yeux mais ce qu'il marmonnait n'avait aucun sens pour le français.

- Francis…

- Oui mon lapin?

- Sommes-nous à Versailles?

- Versailles? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi cette question?

-… - les yeux émeraudes fixèrent Francis -… Tu me rappelles Versailles, à la belle époque… -les paupières se fermèrent. Cette fois-ci définitivement, l'anglais avait décidé de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Sans réaliser l'effet que sa réponse avait provoqué chez son amant.

Malgré son air doux, ses sourires charmeurs et son habitude à ne rien prendre au sérieux, Francis Bonnefoy était une vieille nation. Oh bien sur, pas si vieille que Chine ou Egypte, mais pleine de souvenirs. Des souvenirs déchirants qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il avait pleuré Jeanne, Louis IX, Napoléon Ier et Victor Hugo. Mais il ne pleurait pas que pour des humains, il pleurait également ses belles époques, et ses anciennes folies meurtrières.

Francis Bonnefoy était une vieille nation, pleine de remords. Il s'en voudrait toujours.

* * *

Chaque année, pour le jour d'Halloween, toutes les nations étaient invitées par Alfred, aux Etats-Unis. C'était jour de fête où les nations pouvaient s'amuser à effrayer leur patron respectif en se déguisant en monstre en tout genre.

Francis Bonnefoy, après avoir essayé Cupidon avait choisi le rôle du fantôme. Halloween était une fête destinée à la peur, aux frayeurs, au sang et au macabre. Francis avait désiré s'amuser, mais ses souvenirs revenaient trop vite. Sa mémoire était comme cette fête: pleine de peur, de frayeur, de sang et de macabre. Alors il portait un costume de fantôme.

Il était le fantôme de l'équipe: l'élégant fantôme à la lanterne. Le fantôme de Versailles, celui qui hantait son château merveilleux depuis que la guillotine avait commencé son triste jeu.

_Ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira._

_Les aristocrates à la lanterne._

_Ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira._

_Les aristocrates, on les pendra!_

* * *

**(1) Malheureusement je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si il s'agit bien de renard ou de loup... il faudrait que je cherche un jour... très lointain.**


End file.
